Pulse
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: If robots could blush... Wheatley would be brighter than the sun. Mildly-sadistic-robo-android-WheatDOS-macking. Pretty glorious. R&R!


_Click click click._

The room was dark, the only light coming from the core's bright blue eyes. He stared at his hands for a moment, sighing at the artificial flesh. Felt so real, squishy, really. Just like a human's. But he knew the "blood" underneath only did two things. Kept the joints moving properly, and supplied a current for electricity to move. Not exactly like a human, but, then again, who would want to be _totally_ human?

Smelly creatures…

_Click click click._

What was that sound? The android stood, brushing down his long sleeved shirt and walked towards what he hoped was the door. The locked door, but it was where that incessant clicking was coming from. It sounded like heels…

_Click click_-

The pressure from the door released and it opened, pouring bright light onto the core. He backed up and, when his eyes adjusted, he saw the _last_ person in Aperture he wanted to see.

GLaDOS looked at the blue android core with a glare. Her hands folded across her chest, she growled. "Wheatley."

"GLaDOS…" Wheatley responded quietly.

She looked around. "Enjoying the dark?"

"Not really…"

"Do you know why you where put down here?" Her voice, electronic and cold, made a shiver run up his spine, which was odd. He didn't think androids could feel… fear…

"To keep me… out of the way?" Wheatley replied with a tentative smile.

"Good answer. Lights?" Suddenly, lights came on, and GLaDOS stepped in, more clicking from her 2 inch heels. "Door."

The door slid shut behind her, closing tight, restoring pressure.

Wheatley swallowed. "Wh-what are you doin down here?"

GLaDOS didn't respond, but merely began to advance on him. The other android stepped back with every step towards him. "I-I mean, not that I don't enjoy your company, heh. I'm just wondering… Um.."

GLaDOS cocked her head to the side a bit and glared.

Wheatley scratched the back of his head, continuing to back up. "You look lovely today, by the way, or night, um, you never really know what time of the day it is, down here… in the dark. But still! Lovely, uh, just ravishing…"

His back hit a wall. Damn.

"Uh… Heh… If this is about the wires short circuiting yesterday, that was not my fault, I promise."

GLaDOS stopped in front of him, placing a hand on the wall to the right of him. To his surprise, her iridescent yellow-orange eyes left his blue, and she leaned down a little, to kiss his jaw, just next to his ear.

Wheatley choked for words. "GLa…DOS? Wh-what…"

Her hand fell from the wall, to cup the back of his neck. The amber android moved to just behind his ear, and opened her mouth, brushing her tongue over the skin. He tasted like salt.

Meanwhile, the other android swallowed, so incredibly confused by the situation. He thought about pushing her away, but was afraid of the consequences…

Instead, he placed a tentative hand on her hip, nudging her a bit. "GLaDOS… heh… you're…"

GLaDOS nibbled on his neck, followed by more licking, occasionally sucking…

Not that Wheatley didn't enjoy her… ministrations… but he'd like to know why the sudden… affection.

"I'm… not exactly sure why your do-hooo…" he felt her bite down on his neck, "-oooing this… but… um, could you tell me? I'd appreciate it gre-ah!" she bit him again, but followed up with her tongue, "greatly…" he breathed, leaning his head back against the wall.

No response. Of course.

"GLaD-"

"Wheatley," she hissed, raising her head to make eye contact, "Shut. Up." And she then leaned forward to press her lips to his. Wheatley froze, unsure of what to do, and looked around. Wanting to protest, he opened his mouth a little, and GLaDOS turned her head, kissing him again. A light smacking sound came, the one Wheatley would assume would happen when snogging, but…

GLaDOS became impatient, reached up, weaved her fingers through his dark hair and tugged to the side, hard.

"Ah-" Wheatley responded and felt GLaDOS's wet, hot tongue slither into his mouth. His eyes widened as she slid her tongue over his and pulled way slightly, with a pop, their lips still only a centimeter away.

If robots could blush… Wheatley would be brighter than the sun. GLaDOS ran her intruding tongue over her lower lip, her bright eyes half closed. Not a smile in sight. Not even a sarcastic one.

"I- um.. heh.. uh…" Wheatley stammered for words, still able to taste her in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward again, kissing him again.

Wheatley exhaled and moved his hand from her hip to her lower back. He felt her tongue run over his lower lip and he weakly opened for her, his body becoming heavy at the feeling. He finally decided to reply properly, even if none of this made sense, and sheepishly pressed forward.

GLaDOS sighed and deepened the kiss. Wheatley closed his eyes, melting into the contact. They kissed slowly, lips separating and coming together again, tongues entangling…

The amber core nibbled on his lower lip; he sighed in return, his other hand coming to rest on the back of her head, pressing her closer. GLaDOS grit her teeth and used her free hand to pull his down from her white hair, practically slamming it to the wall behind them.

Maybe this wasn't so affectionate…

"GLaDOS…" he whimpered.

She bit him this time, not nibbling, and pressed her tongue forcefully into his mouth. Wheatley moaned softly into her mouth and kissed back with abandon. His hand pinned and his lip surly bleeding the white liquid that ran through his ersatz veins, he wondered where this was going.

GLaDOS pulled away, a thin line of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Wheatley cracked open his eyes and licked his already wet lips, breaking the little line. "Um.."

The other android just glared at him, a silent warning. Wheatley looked away from her intimidating eyes and parted his lips slightly. He couldn't help but notice a little trace of frustration in her eyes… or maybe… lust?

She leaned back in, flicking her tongue over the cut on Wheatley's lip. He opened his mouth, meeting her tongue halfway, closing his eyes and liquefying back into her metallic kisses.

She dug her nails into his scalp, pulling his head back against the wall with a bump. "Ah-" She cut him off again, turning her head the opposite direction. She pressed her leg between his, pushing up against his chest with her own.

The androids in Aperture weren't made in the _exact _image of humans, meaning, they didn't necessarily have reproductive organs. Why would a hunk of medal need that? They were made on assembly lines. But that didn't mean they didn't have plenty of nerves. You could say that they were more sensitive than humans by a lot. Everywhere.

So the sudden rough contact made Wheatley shiver with a little fear and… anticipation…

Until a small voice cleared its throat.

GLaDOS pulled away slowly, Wheatley leaned back with a hungry sigh, wishing they hadn't been interrupted.

GLaDOS looked over to see a small turret android, a rather large gun in its hands, standing at the other door, not the one she had entered in.

"The door-"

"Open," GLaDOS growled, and the door slid open with a hiss and closed with a hiss as the little turret trotted through. "Lock this room down," she mused and turned back to Wheatley who watched as all the doors to the little room turned red.

Oh, god.

Wheatley pursed his lips. "So…"

Suddenly, GLaDOS grabbed Wheatley buy his shirt, swung him around, and shoved him hard. Hard enough that he stumbled and fell.

He swore under his breath and looked up to GLaDOS who sauntered up over him. Bending her legs, she sat down on his waist. His eyes trailed up her figure as he rested on his elbows.

"I… uh.."

"Can you ever stop talking?" she snapped as she leaned forward resting a hand on the floor next to him. She reached up and took his glasses, placing them on the floor next to them.

Wheatley hesitated. "Well…"

"Rhetorical question you moron," GLaDOS mused coldly and pushed Wheatley down onto his back with her free hand, "So, guess what I discovered I could do the other day…"

"Forgive people and let them out of dark rooms?" Wheatley squeaked.

"No…" she smiled this time, but it was condescending.

Wheatley then felt a sort of… electric burst of energy go through him, hot and paralyzing. He moaned, cringing in pain at first, but the burst faded… turning into a warm tingle all over his body, and it felt amazing.

"Wh- how-"

"I call it a pulse. It's basically concentrating the electricity that would be used in say… powering a massive generator…" she paused, "…for about ten hours."

Wheatley closed his eyes for a second, the warm tingle fading. "Like pumping a bunch of energy into one area."

"Precisely. That amount would kill two full grown human males," she snickered, "Good thing you aren't human…"

"Heh… heh…" Wheatley mumbled, "Yeah…"

"I just wanted to test it, really…" GLaDOS continued, her synthesized voice slightly… alluring considering the situation, "It helps if the body is already buzzing with activity… Thoughts, actions… etcetera…"

Wheatley bit the inside of his lip. That bitch.

"So all that…"

She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear. "Let me know if it becomes too much…"

And she rested her forearms on either side of him, running her tongue over his lips before beginning to hungrily kiss him all over again. Wheatley kissed back with fervor, but felt a sinking feeling in his stomach for the next-

"AH!" he gasped. GLaDOS chuckled darkly and kissed a trail down to his throat.

Wheatley could tell the pulse was more powerful that time and whimpered in pain before exhaling as the better side came…

Wheatley cried out again, the third pulse struck him harder, and GLaDOS bit him, only adding to the irritation inside him. The electricity was cruel, leaving him slightly paralyzed. Wheatley sighed against GLaDOS's neck in thanks as she allowed the pleasant tingling to come and go.

By the fifth pulse, Wheatley noticed that the more energy devoted to causing him pain, the better it felt afterwards, when the warm energy dissipated. He didn't know if GLaDOS meant for it to be… well, pleasurable, but it was. Good god it was…

He found himself in another wave of tinglies, nuzzling the other android's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses all over.

GLaDOS raised her head again, and Wheatley could see it in her eyes that she was mildly annoyed. He smiled, but it vanished as a sixth pulse came.

"Bloody _hell_!" Wheatley snarled, turning his head to the side in frustration and pain. GLaDOS smirked, watching Wheatley writhe, and took his chin in her fingers, turning his head back, leaning down, and kissing him long and hard.

Wheatley groaned into her mouth loudly, the movement a challenge. The pain finally subsided and he kissed back quickly. An idea popped into his head then, a terrible one, but still, an idea.

Suddenly, GLaDOS was on _her_ back. Wheatley did his best to pin her arms down above her head and continued to leisurely kiss her.

GLaDOS glared, not responding immediately. She followed along, the weight of his body on hers slightly… satisfying in a way she couldn't think to describe, for it disgusted her too much. After a couple seconds more of this disturbingly tender contact, the amber android quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and used what little hips he had to pull him off her with a barely audible smack, a line of saliva running down her chin, and slammed him onto the ground opposite her. She then swiftly mounted his waist again, placed her hand on his chest, forcing a seventh pulse into him.

GLaDOS grinned at his cry, tucking her short white hair behind her ear. She leaned down again, hovering just above his lips. She flicked out her tongue like a snake over his bottom lip and smiled at his eyes opened, focusing into a hateful glare.

"You evil sadistic little-" he started, but the warmth came quickly stronger than before and he exhaled sensually, "…cherub…"

GLaDOS rolled her eyes and bit his lip. Wheatley responded by flicking his tongue out for a second, and GLaDOS met him, connecting their mouths like puzzle pieces. How much longer was thing going to go on? She bobbed her tongue in and out of Wheatley's hot mouth and sent the eighth pulse. He cried out again, clawing the floor in horrible agony.

"I won't stop until you tell me," GLaDOS teased, rubbing his temples roughly.

Wheatley, defiant and extremely turned on, grit his teeth and glared. "Go to hell."

GLaDOS shrugged and pushed a ninth pulse through him, not allowing the pleasant tingle even to start.

"_FUCK_!" Wheatley gasped. He growled as his torment continued, balling his hands into fists, trying to wriggle out from underneath his aggressor. He was grateful that he didn't have to breathe, because he was sure, if he had to, he wouldn't be able to.

"Oh, Wheatley," GLaDOS patronized, "You shouldn't curse in front of a lady…"

Wheatley simpered at her, the pain subsiding into a hot wave, setting his nerves a flame, sensitive to the slightest movement. "Bite me, love."

GLaDOS grinned in return, leaning down to happily accommodate him, when the programmed male voice sounded over head. "A test subject has left their zone. Repeat, a test subject has left their zone and is not heading onto the next."

GLaDOS's grin faded and she looked up, "Does this particular subject have long brown hair and an exceedingly obnoxious ability to _piss me off_?" She spat the last three words like a curse.

"The test subject has brown hair, yes. Could not register the second quality."

"Did not expect you to…" she hissed quietly and looked down at Wheatley who was absently messing with his lower lip, his eyes closed in what had to be some kind of ecstasy.

God damn it, she hated him.

"Stop that," she snapped, slapping his hand away from his face.

"Screw you," he replied musically, a reprehensibly idiotic smile on his lips.

GLaDOS gritted her teeth, biting back all kinds of insults and stood. Wheatley noticed and promptly followed her up, swaying a little, but standing upright and grinning at her.

"So, a test subject…" he mused.

"Shut up you senselessly unintelligent asinine _moron_!" She barked, her eyes focusing on Wheatley's so intently that, if he didn't know better, he'd sworn lasers would come out and melt his artificial body.

GLaDOS headed for the door, but stopped and turned around, like Wheatley figured she would. She weaved a hand through his too-soft blackish-blue hair, pulling hard to the side. He opened for her, kissing back roughly, nipping her lips and fighting for dominance with his tongue. When she pulled away, the amber core wiped her mouth and gave him a cold look.

"Don't think I won't be back," she growled.

"To what?" Wheatley purred, "Continue your little 'experiment'?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, for GLaDOS sent a tenth pulse through him with a shove, he fell and groaned, causing the other android to smile warmly. "If you're lucky, moron."

She unlocked the doors and flattened her clothing against her skin, regaining composure. The door opened with another hiss and she heard six words that would infuriate her for the next hour as it shut.

"Bring some cake next time, love!"


End file.
